<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think our hearts are starting to show (That it’s better you and I under pink skies) by kj13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084725">I think our hearts are starting to show (That it’s better you and I under pink skies)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj13/pseuds/kj13'>kj13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bemily Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bemily Week, Bemily Week 2020, Day 2 - Famous, F/F, Singer!Beca, bemily, dancer!emily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj13/pseuds/kj13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a very special type of burning shame that comes from being publicly called out on Twitter by your very own media coordinator. It’s exactly what Beca feels right now as she stares at the screen of her phone, her face having gone through most of the colors of the rainbow in the span of a few seconds as she read over and over Aubrey’s tweet. </p><p>@AubreyPosen tweeted:<br/>@TheRealBecaMitchell are you gonna ask your girl out soon or do I have to do everything myself?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bemily Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The one where Chloe gives Beca a heart attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys,<br/>I have no inspiration for today's challenge (like, really, nada.) but I still wanted to post something today in honor of Bemily week, so here is another one, I guess you could say Famous!AU. </p><p>Thanks again for all the love, I hope this one hits all the right spots.<br/>It will be multiple chapter, with updates coming every time I get inspired enough. </p><p>As always, you can reach me as just-gayaf on Tumblr., my inbox is always open for a chat!</p><p>Alright, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>There is a very special type of burning shame that comes from being publicly called out on Twitter by your very own media coordinator. It’s exactly what Beca feels right now as she stares at the screen of her phone, her face having gone through most of the colors of the rainbow in the span of a few seconds as she read over and over Aubrey’s tweet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@AubreyPosen tweeted:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@TheRealBecaMitchell are you gonna ask your girl out soon or do I have to do everything myself?! </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>               <strong>Three months before</strong></p><p>When Beca got called over to her label’s office, she figured it could only be bad news. The music exec let her work on most of her music on her own, only asking for regular updates on production when the agenda called for time sensitivity. So far there had never been an issue, her 3<sup>rd</sup> album well on its way to it’s 10<sup>th</sup> straight week at the top of most charts. There had been no incident involving Beca, not even the tiniest feud, or public embarrassment video, for as long as Beca had been on the media scene; despite her grungy appearance, notably the numerous spikes that adorned her ears, her tendency to wear her eyeliner on the heavier side, and overall snarky habits, Beca was one of the least problematic artist of her generation. Beca knew she owed most of her reputation to internationally recognized media coordinator Aubrey Posen. The two of them had actually known one another in college; their relationship had started on the rockier side of things, but as time went by the two women had gained a deeper understanding of one another and had since developed a profound and sincere friendship. Which is why the moment Beca had signed her first contract, her first called had been to Aubrey, asking her to come to the label as her media coordinator and overall manager.</p><p>Which explained the ball of lead that had been living at the pit of Beca’s stomach ever since Theo had asked her to meet with management a week later, at the office. If management was calling, that meant Aubrey had kept information from her. The last person Beca had known to be called over like this had left with a box of their stuff and had never crossed the threshold of the building again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun is high and bright in the early morning, promising yet another overwhelming day of heat as it cooked the inside of Beca’s car, who had rolled down all the windows in an effort to avoid cooking her brain before she arrived at her destination.</p><p>The short brunette walks into the record label’s lobby; iced coffee in hand, sunglasses pushed atop her head, ready to face the wrath of her management team, even though she still isn’t sure the reason behind the sudden call for a meeting. Her calls to Aubrey had gone unanswered all week long, and Beca was ready to give her friend an earful; not that she hadn’t already done so through a sling of very artfully colorful voicemails.</p><p>Her team is already seated around the meeting room’s table when Beca shuffles in. Choosing to ignore the glare of Theo for her tardiness, or the raised-eyebrow-and-pinched-lipped one from Aubrey, which confirms that the blonde did, in fact, get her messages, the singer makes her way to the lone seat remaining at the top of the table, dropping herself unceremoniously onto it, arms crossed, an air of boredom adorning her face. It’s all a façade, however, to try and cover the fact that Beca is absolutely terrified.</p><p>Theo clears his throat and the attention of the people assembled around the table turns back to him.</p><p>“Good morning everyone. We, meaning Aubrey and I, have asked you to meet here today to discuss an important matter”. Anticipation builds around the table as Theo takes a sip from the glass of water sitting in front of him.</p><p>“We think Beca needs to write a love song.”</p><p>The words hang into the silence, only broken by the sound of Beca choking on her iced coffee. Spluttering as she regains her breath, her bewildered look flies between Aubrey and Theo, who are both avoiding her gaze.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I thought I heard you say I ‘<em>need to write a love song</em>’?!?”</p><p>When met only with silence, the brunette leans back into her seat. She takes a breath and exhales slowly. She turns towards Theo first</p><p>“Okay, first of all, dude, next time you want me to come over to discuss my music, can you not do it in a way that has me thinking I’m being fired?? Was it really so hard to add ‘It’s to discuss new music’ to your ‘we need to talk’ call?”</p><p>Beca then focuses her attention to Aubrey, who seems prepared to fight back what she knows is a strong negative from her friend.</p><p>“And you! Next time answer my calls instead of cowering behind your voicemail! There could have been some event that needed handling right away! I could have been dying for all you knew!”</p><p>“Oh, you definitely were not dying” Aubrey snaps back, rolling her eyes at Beca’s dramatic antics. Beca smirks a little at that. The tension that had filled her since a week prior leaves her as she takes another deep breath. She leans back into her seat, readjusting her tshirt on her shoulders.</p><p>“So, why in the hell do you want me to write a love song?”</p><p>It takes 2 hours of animated discussions, and a few threats from Aubrey about some very private and sensitive information on Beca, but they finally manage to convince her to write a love song.</p><p><em>Well, fuck</em>, is all Beca can think of as she leaves the meeting, resigned to her faith.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Yeah, apparently I’m not ‘open enough’ about my love life, and my fans want to see a more sensitive side of me. I mean, can’t I just write music that I want to anymore?”</p><p>Beca’s voice sounds frustrated as it comes out of Chloe’s phone. The redhead has been on the phone with her best friend for the past hour, the brunette having called her the moment she had returned to her apartment. If the conversation had started with the two of them trying to find a solution to Beca’s predicament, it was now turning into Beca venting her feelings; the two of them were quickly coming to the realization that Beca was probably the worst person to talk about love.</p><p>It wasn’t that Beca didn’t know love. But growing up witnessing her parents’ toxic relationship, all the way to their divorce, had emotionally stilted the girl more than she let on. Her past relations had been brief, more often that not because Beca refused to open herself up to the possibility of heartbreak. However, the label had been clear, and it had to be a happy love song. When Beca had tried to argue that she had, in fact, written love songs, Aubrey and Theo had both apparently insisted. A happy love song.  Not the conflicted mix of emotions that Beca usually portraited in her songs</p><p>“I still don’t understand, I mean, <em>Demons </em>is still number 1 in 22 different countries! 22, Chlo!”</p><p>At the mention of Beca’s current hit, Chloe remembers something she wanted to show Beca, and cuts her best friend off in the middle of her sentence.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! Oh!”</p><p>“You okay Chloe? Please tell me you’re not having sex while we’re on the phone again!”</p><p>“Hey, that happened once, okay? Plus, it’s not my fault you called in the middle of it”</p><p>“It definitely was not the middle of it, and you know it Chlo!” Beca’s voice cringes through the phone.</p><p>Chloe laughs at her friend’s antic. The two of them had met in college, through an awkward encounter in the showers, which Beca definitely did not want mentioned in anyway. After that, Chloe had sought out the shorter girl in numerous occasions until she forced her to come out of her shell, the two of them being best friends ever since. College days were now long gone, and the two of them found themselves living their dreams in the burning heat of LA.</p><p>“What did you want to say, Chlo?”</p><p>“Oh yeah!!! Okay, so you know how much I love your music and how I’ve been begging you to let me do a choreography for one of your song, right? Well the troop and I got together the other day, and my friend Emily – I told you about Emily, right? Anyway, she’s a really good dancer – well anyway Emily got a few girls together and surprised us with a choreography.”</p><p>Beca sighs on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Chlo, you don’t need my permission to do a dance with my song, you know that right?”</p><p>Sometimes Beca could be really thick.</p><p>“Becs, I’m gonna send you a link, okay? You’ll understand then, but you gotta click it! Alright I gotta go, I need to take the dogs on a walk before they get antsy and ruin another perfectly good pillow. Just watch, we can talk about it later!”</p><p>And with that, she hangs up, a devious smile on her lips. Petting one of the dog on his belly as he lays back on her feet, Chloe can't help but celebrate a little bit. Her plan is in motion. In fact, her plan has been in motion for a very long time. By the end of it, Beca should have more than enough material to write a love song. She'll make sure of it.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Been looking through the texts and all the photos (But don't you worry I can handle it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late, probably past 11PM when Beca finally follows the link Chloe sent her hours earlier. Not sure what to expect, she lays in bed as the page loads. The publication comes from an account named Emily Junk – probably the friend Chloe was telling her about. But it’s the title that really gets her attention.</p><p>               <strong>BECA MITCHELL / CURIOUS (CHOREOGRAPHY BY EMILY JUNK)</strong></p><p> The video finally loads.</p><p>The camera opens on a dance troup reunited in what seems to be a dance studio. Beca recognizes Chloe in the background. Everyone seems to be starring at something in the middle of the room.</p><p>The camera moves through the crowd towards what Beca can only assume is the subject of the video. The camera moves quickly through the crowd, and the view finally clears to show a small group of dancers standing in the middle of the dancefloor.  The tallest of the group, a girl, seems to be giving instructions; Beca can’t make out what she is saying through the chatter of the other dancers observing. Finally, the lights dim, and the dancers take their places. Music comes on, and immediately Beca recognizes her song playing through the speakers.</p><p><em>Curious</em> had been the number 1 song on her first album. Funnily enough, it had also been her “coming out” to the world, in a way; the videoclip had been described by most of her friends (and her fans too) as “the gayest shit” they had ever seen.</p><p>As the dancers start moving, Beca surprises herself gasping aloud.</p><p>The main dancer is obviously the tall girl Beca had seen talking to the others earlier on. Clad in baggy sweatpants, a sport bra, and not much else, Beca fights the flushing of her face when she finds herself thinking aloud</p><p>“Fuck, these abs should not be legal.”</p><p>As she moves, the girl seems to be enjoying herself immensely, even mouthing along to the lyrics. Every movement is executed with sharp precision, and Beca swears she never knew movement could be so fluid. In a split moment decision, Beca finds herself pausing the video, throwing aside her covers and rushing through the room to grab her laptop. She opens the cover as she races back to her bed, urging the computer to go faster.</p><p>The singer doesn’t know how many times she watches the video that night. Over and over, she watches, her eyes trained on Emily Junk as she dances to her song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@TheRealBecaMitchell tweeted:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>:O @EmilyJnk <br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-sxszFluos">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-sxszFluos</a></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Emily clearly remembers her phone being at least 50% charged when she went to bed last night. Which is why she can’t understand the flashing empty battery icon on her screen when she wakes up. Shrugging, she chalks it up to an iPhone defect and plugs it in the wall outlet before heading for the bathroom, counting on the shower to help her wake up.</p><p>Emily had been living in LA for the past 2 years as a dancer, after being picked to lead the step on one of DJ Khaled’s video. Ever since, she had built herself a reputation as choreographer, working on multiple projects with various artists. She was not rich by a long shot but did well enough to afford a mid range apartment in the heart of LA with her roommate and best friend Stacie Conrad.</p><p>When Emily comes back into her bedroom 15 minutes later and finds her phone’s screen lightening up at regular intervals, she realizes something is amiss and quickly picks it up.  Her Twitter feed explodes in front of her eyes. Hundreds of notifications. <em>Well, that explains the dead battery!</em></p><p>It takes her several minutes before finding the culprit for this newfound fame of hers, but when she does, her heart nearly stops.</p><p>The Beca Mitchell tweeted about her. <em>The</em> Beca Mitchell!!! Emily had been a fan of her music for as long as she could remember. There was something familiar in her words, a form of comfort that had gotten Emily through a lot of the negativity in her life. Stacie loved to infuriate Emily by calling it a crush on the older woman, but it wasn’t the truth. Emily just really appreciated her music. The fact that she also found her extremely pretty had absolutely no place in the argument.</p><p>Emily feels a smile bloom on her lips, big enough to split her face in two. She clicks on the link shared by the singer and finds the video from her performance to Curious earlier that week. It had been a goal of hers to someday prepare a choreography for Beca’s music, but seeing as it wasn’t likely to happen, she had settled on doing it for the hell of it with her best friends.</p><p>The last time Emily had checked the video, the view count near 2.000. It was not a lot, but Emily appreciated the love anyway. Emily nearly chokes when she realizes the views are now over the 1M count.</p><p>“EMILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY”</p><p>Stacie’s scream echoes through the apartment and the girl bursts into Emily’s room a second later. Ignoring her indignant yelp as she pulls her towel tighter around herself, Stacie grabs Emily by the shoulders, an excited grin covering her face. Emily can resist no longer and joins her friend into the celebration. Soon both of them are jumping around the bedroom, screaming incoherently at one another.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@EmilyJnk replied:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@TheRealBecaMitchell :)</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Beca is already expecting Aubrey’s phone call when her number finally appears on Beca’s phone the next morning. The singer simply accepts the call, knowing that she won’t have the time to say hi before Hurricane Aubrey lands. As expected, her friend’s voice hits her before the phone even reaches her ear, and Beca decides it may be better to leave the phone on speaker; far, far away from her ears.</p><p>“….ou know the shitstorm I’ve been dealing with all morning? What the hell were you thinking anyway? And for what? A girl dancing to one of your song?”</p><p><em>A very pretty girl actually, </em>Beca wants to correct her, but chooses life instead and simply keeps quiet as Aubrey finishes her sermon.</p><p>“I thought we talked about this, Beca. I handle all media interactions. We don’t know who this girl is, or what she wants. For all I know she’s trying to use you for promotion or something.”</p><p>Beca interjects at that, uncomfortable at the words coming out of Aubrey’s mouth.</p><p>“Bree, it’s fine. Chloe knows her, she’s a dancer in her troop. She’s actually is the one who sent me the link, Em- the girl had nothing to do with it. Plus, have you seen the video? She’s really good. She deserved the recognition.”</p><p>Beca had spent the rest of the night watching Emily’s other videos. She was incredible. She danced with her soul, not just her body, and even Beca, who had no dancing ability whatsoever could recognize it.</p><p> “I’m really sorry, Bree…” Her apology is sincere. Beca knows she just made both Aubrey’s and Emily’s life a living hell through her popularity. But something about the tall, leggy dancer had stirred something inside Beca. There was no denying the girl had something special.</p><p>Aubrey’s sigh on the other side of the line brings Beca back to reality.</p><p>“I’m gonna call Chloe and get her veto on this whole Emily person. We’ll see what we do then, alright? Until then, no more going rogue yeah?”</p><p>Bloop.</p><p>A notification appears at the top of Beca’s phone. <strong>@EmilyJnk replied to your tweet</strong></p><p>Her heart rushes madly.</p><p>“Yeah no I totally understand, Bree. Again, super duper sorry about this whole thing. Listen, I gotta go bye!” Her voice is a lot more high pitched than it should be.</p><p>She hangs up before the blonde can protest, already tapping the notification at the top of her screen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@EmilyJnk replied to your tweet:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@TheRealBecaMitchell :)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It takes Aubrey 20 minutes to call after Beca hits “follow” on every single one of Emily’s social media accounts. And somehow Beca can’t be bothered to care at all. She hasn’t stopped smiling all morning.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! 2 updates in one day, yeah!</p><p>the link in the story is a functioning one. It is to the inspiration for this story, a choreography to Hayley Kiyoko's Curious, and essentially the one that Emily executes in the story. </p><p>Hope you guys like, come yell at me @ just-gayaf on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>